bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Band Comes to Bullworth Ch. 4
I really didn't want to get in a fight. Especially not over something so stupid. But they guys we're counting on me to teach this moron a lesson. He was pretty big, muscle wise. I'm slightly taller than him but not as strong. I don't think he has a great fighting style being a football player and all, then again being the lead singer of a power metal band doesn't give you a good fighting style either. I figured I'd give it a try and see what happened. We couldn't lose the athletic shed and these guys would bother us to no end if we walked away or if I lost. I was gonna have to win this fight. A few Jocks cleared the tables and made an area for us to fight. Ted took off his Letterman jacket and handed it to one of the cheerleaders. He rolled up his sleeves and stared me down. I was scared, I'll admit I was. All I did was push my hair back a bit and hand my phone and wallet to Collin while I tried my best to stare back at him without looking scared. My heart raced as the Jocks started cheering Ted on to come at me. "Get his ass!" "Run at him!" "Tackle him!" "Get that fuck!" "Beat the shit out of him!" Yelled people from the crowd of Jocks and cheerleaders. I looked over at Collin and Ivan who had blank expressions on their faces. The rest of the guys were further back by the van looking on. I stared down Ted as he slowly stepped closer. I slowly stepped back. After about a minute a felt a water bottle hit the side of my face thrown from one of the Jocks followed by a "Kick his ass!" and more cheers for Ted. The water bottle dazed me a bit and pretty soon Ted tackled me to the ground. He had his knees on my elbows and started repeatedly punching me. After about four or five punches I was coughing sand and blood. I made a desperate effort and managed to grab his wrists and using me knee I pushed him off of me. I slowly got up and stepped back from him as he stepped toward me. I didn't know what to do to attack him so I decided to wing it. I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle another barrage of punches to the face so I decided to get him before he could get me. I made a lunge for him and grabbed his neck. I tried valiantly to keep him in a chokehold but I knew he was gonna get away. I kneed him in the face before he flipped me over and I landed on my back. I got up immediately and noticed his nose was bleeding. It was a start. One problem, now he was mad. He ran at me but I shoved him away and punched him in the stomach. He rushed at me again but this time elbowed me in the stomach then grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. He was gonna try to do a high fly move and land on me from a jump. He jumped up and was about to land on me but I used my legs and kicked him in the chest and knocked the breath out of him. He was tired so now it was my chance. I went over and got on top of him and began slinging my fists in his face. He got away and pushed me off. Now he was pissed. He wiped the blood from his mouth and slowly stepped toward me. He looked like he was gonna mop the floor with me. He ran towards me and we collided violently. I was dazed and he grabbed my neck and began kneeing me in the stomach. He punched me in the jaw and I fell back on my knees. I was spitting out blood as he came at me and delivered and kick to my chest that laid me on my back. I was lying there trying to get back up when I saw him about to come at me one more time. He ran towards me and I extended my leg as he got close. He tripped and hit his head on one of the picnic tables. I slowly got up and saw that he was out cold. I went over to Collin and Ivan and looked back at Ted who was trying desperately to get up. "Well, he wins." Said Collin. The Jocks turned their attention away from Ted and looked at us. "The fuck he does, Ted ravaged his ass and he only knocked him out by tripping." Said one of them. "Look, Ted is down and Henry isn't. He wins. There isn't a rule against tripping people." Collin said. One of the Jocks went over to Ted and helped him up. Ted looked over at me. "You're....you're gonna pay for this...." He struggled to speak. "Let's just call it even then. No harm done." I said. "I'm gonna get you losers...." He said. Ted continued to struggle to catch his breath and he limped over with the help of Damon and another Jock. I couldn't believe he wouldn't at least call it even. This is why fighting never works, each guy thinks he won and doesn't wanna compromise with the other guy. "Let's just get out of here, we're not giving up the athletic shed." I said. "We'll, we'll see what coach has to say about this...." He said. Shit, the coach could let the Jocks get away with pretty much anything. I knew he could take the athletic shed away. I looked over at Collin and Ivan. "What are we gonna do?" I asked. "I don't know." Said Collin. "Can't we do something else to settle this?" Collin asked. Ted looked over to Damon. They both whispered something to the other Jocks and then turned back to us. "Alright, since you wanna live in the athletic shed, you gotta prove you can play sports." Said Ted. I looked at Collin and Ivan who looked confused. "What do you have in mind?" Collin asked. "Football. One game, you guys against six of us." He stated. Football, dangit. I wasn't good at many sports and football certianley wasn't one I was good at. "Come on, can't you pick a different sport? Rugby? Dodgeball? Something?" Collin asked. Ted shook his head. "We'll settle this next Saturday. For good." He said. "Fine, whatever. If we win we get the shed and you guys leave us alone." I said. "Alright, and if we win we get the shed and can mess with you whenever we want." Ted said. After a few more exchanges Collin, Ivan and I got into the van with Patrick, Preston and Daniel. On the way back we explained everything. No one seemed too happy about having to beat Jocks at football. Category:Blog posts